Atashi mou
by o0o Sayo o0o
Summary: Ele apenas brincava com ela.Ela apenas o ignorava.O que aconteceria quando descobrissem que não era bem isso o que queriam?S&M...Eles não se conheciam...mas quando ela descobre algo sobre a vida dele tudo muda...K
1. Chapter 1

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Era um dia como outro qualquer lindo e ensolarado, um dia quase perfeito, se não fosse o primeiro dia de aula na escola Oxford (Peguei esse nome de um livro que a Mari-Chan ou Sango-Web me emprestou).Um belo hanyou de olhos dourados, lindos cabelos prateados e duas orelhas de cachorro chamado Inuyasha, acompanhado de sua namorada Kikyou, uma bela garota (vadia) de cabelos negros e olhar frio, estavam indo para a escola. No caminho ouviram uma voz meio distanciada que aparentava ser de Sango, irmã de Inuyasha:**

**-Oi Inuyasha! Olá Kikyou! falava Sango alegre ao ver o irmão (eles são irmãos)**

**-Ah, Oi Sango!cumprimentou Inuyasha, fazendo pouco caso.**

**-Olá SangoFalava Kikyou, ainda com sua voz (enjoenta) e olhar frios (sebosa... aposto que é lente ¬¬)**

**Os três caminharam pela praça por alguns minutos.Estavam próximos ao colégio, quando...**

**- Ahn...por que você não...vão na frente n.n''?perguntou Sango, temerosa**

**-Mas nós sempre v-começou Kikyou**

**-Feh!Esqueça, Kikyou... é _ele._resmungou, puxando Kikyou pelo braço, enquanto a mesma observava alguém se aproximar ao longe**

**-Entendo...**

**-Ei!De quem vocês estão falando?Perguntava Sango cinicamente.**

**-De nada, Sango... de nada.suspirou Inuyasha, retomando a caminhada com a moça**

**-U.U'suspirou Sango**

**-Ah..ia esquecendo..olhou novamente para trás ao ver um garoto aproximar-se...SE TOCAR NA SANGO, DESGRAÇADO, SERÁ UM CARA MORTO ATÉ O FIM DO DIA!gritou Inuyasha, atiçando as garras.Fazendo com que Sango e o tal garoto caíssem pra trás**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-Ei Sango...**

**-Uhn...sim?**

**-Quer ter um filho meu?**

**-Já disse que não quero...¬¬Você me pergunta a mesma coisa desde os nove anos.**

**-Ei!Mas eu estava pensando no futuro, Sangozinha!No futuro!disse o rapaz, passando um de seus braços pelo ombro de Sango e olhando para o céu sonhadoramente.**

**-Esse detalhe não muda em nada, Miroku U.U'.**

**Miroku é um lindo (e gostoso) rapaz de olhos azuis, cabelos negros e amarrados em um rabo de cavalo baixo, um físico atlético que deixaria qualquer uma louquinha por ele (...eu disse DEIXARIA U.U), principalmente uma Sango(bem, como eu disse antes...).**

**Sango é uma linda jovem de olhos e cabelos castanhos, amarrados em um rabo de cavalo alto e um corpo curvilíneo.Adora ir ao shopping (principalmente quando o Inuyasha ta lá para carregar as compras) com as amigas, principalmente com Kagome, sua melhor amiga. **

**-Aaaaaaaaaaaah!Gritava Sango ao ver o horário**

**-O que foi Sango?**

**-JÁ SÃO OITO HORAS!Gritava mostrando o relógio a Miroku**

**-E daí?A aula só começa oito e dez mesmo. Falava Miroku com olhar de pouco caso**

**-E DAÌ! VOCÊ AINDA PERGUNTA E DAÍ?VOCÊ ESQUECEU QUE A PRIMEIRA AULA É DE QUÍMICA?**

**-Na verdade sim, mas o que tem a ver?**

**-SUA ANTA!**

**-Isso doeu mais do que um dos seus tapas.**

**-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHGritava Sango novamente a ver que já eram oito e cinco**

**-Assim você me deixa surdo!Falava olhando para o céu**

**-CORRE MIROKU!Falava Sango já distante dele.**

**-Ei! Aonde você ta indo?(Ai como é lesado)**

**-Santa ignorância ¬¬...murmurou...CORRE LOGO!gritou novamente, voltando até lá e o puxando pelo braço**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Sango e Miroku enfim chegam na sala, já estavam suando de tanto correr, mais precisamente Sango, Miroku foi "arrastado".**

**-Ufa!Suspirou SangoPor dois segundos.**

**-Srtª Taijya e Sr° Kastsumora o que vocês fazem fora das carteiras?bufou uma senhora (estressada), batendo o pé sobre o assoalho, fazendo com que fizesse um irritante barulho frenético.**

**-Ahn...desculpe-nos srtª Daidoji, já íamos sentar u.udesculpava-se Sango já que Miroku não tivera reação.**

**Miroku e Sango foram sentar-se.A aula de química começou nas exatas oito horas, dez minutos e dez segundos.Após dois segundos uma aluna, ainda desconhecida pela classe, adentrou no recinto.Mas, foi impedida pela professora, que a mandou para a diretoria por ter se atrasado, sem não antes ouvir um abafado grito estridente: "KAGOME-CHAN!".**

**Continua...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Aê Cambadinhaaaa!**

**Gostaram do meu primeiro capitulo! Ai eu gostei**

"**Ah...mas antes de tudo eu queria agradecer a Sango-Web por ter me "ajudado"(deu uma idéias) e eu to muito emocionada, gostaria, antes de tudo, mandar um beijo p/ minha mãe(pq me fez nascer), meu pai(pq ele ajudou XD), meus irmãos(pq diabos eu to agradecendo aqueles dois demônios ¬¬), minha cachorra(ai, é que ela é tão cute!), minha geladeira(que guarda minha fonte criativa)...minha cama(me ajuda a pensar mais), meu travesseiro(esconde minha maconha e o meu crack XD)Caraca!NÃO ACREDITEM em mim!Eu tenho problema mental, a minha caixinha d coisas roubadas da Aidée(eu roubei a caixinha dela, sabem XD), e um beijo pro Guilherme Berenguer que ta de refém na minha casa Segurando o premio Nobel "**

**Ei caraca, como eu tenho criatividade!Eu tenho tanta dela pra descrever minhas amigas de um jeito tão maluco!(by Sango-Web)**

**EU NÃO SOU DROGADA!EU NÃO SOU DROGADA!NEM DOENTE MENTAL!para pra pensar um pouco...talvez um pouco...mas NÃO TOTALMENTE!**

**Tipo assim...pq...tipo assim...ser doida é tão difícil!É UM DOM!Esse meu trabalho é muito bom!**

**Agora chega!CHEGA! **

**Bjinhos meu, do Miroku-kun, do Inu-kun e do Naku-kun ai ai ele é lindo como humano, pena q ele é aquela coisa nojenta, mas pra mim é só o bom, lindo e gostoso Naraku (huahuahahuah) e são todos meus (huahuahuhauha)ah...e quase ia esquecendo...do Sesshy também! **

**Er...uhn..Tchau **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**


	2. Chapter 2

Uma aula insuportável e complicada de Química foi inesperadamente atrapalhada por um certo grito que surgira de uma jovem, que a voz logo foi reconhecida pela professora, e com certeza seria sujeita a um castigo ou uma "simples" ida a diretoria juntamente com sua colega que chegara atrasada.

**-Srtª Taijya!-Resmungava uma professora meio irritada por perder um precioso tempo de aula-O que acha que estás fazendo!**

**-Er...desculpe-me srtª Daidoji.Essa não era a minha intenção.-Falou Sango um pouco frustrada.**

**-Já para diretoria!E sem mais delongas!**

**-Sim senhora-Falava Sango de cabeça baixa já se retirando do recinto.**

**-Hahahahaha!Bem feito!-Cochichava um certo hanyou.**

**-E você sr° Teisho Inuyasha...Acompanhe-na!**

**-Bem feito pra você Inuyasha-Cochichava Miroku para Inuyasha caçoando dele de forma discreta, mas que também foi percebida pela severa professora.**

**-E sr° Kastsumora...vá junto..terás que aprender a não caçoar de seus colegas! OS QUATRO! JÁ PARA A DIRETORIA-Falava uma professora já exaltada e sem a mínima paciência que se possa imaginar.**

**Os quatro se dirigiram para a diretoria como ordenado a severa professora, e no caminho ficaram a conversar sobre como a professora era insuportável e não entendia as causas dos alunos.Achavam isso uma calunia.**

**-Kagome!Estou tão feliz em te ver!-Falava Sango abraçando a amiga com ar de saudade.**

**-Sango!Também estou muito feliz em te ver!-Falava retribuindo o abraço**

**-Olá senhorita!-Começava Miroku-Me chamo Miroku.Miroku se chama?**

**-Kagome Higurashi!Prazer.Você que é o namorado da Sango?**

**-Quem dera...Quem dera...Não é Sangozinha?**

**-Ahn...Claro que não Miroku u.u...Você e esses seus pensamentos ridículos!**

**-Inuyasha...-Falava Miroku cutucando seu amigo.**

**-Que é?**

**-Você não vai se apresentar pra amiguinha da Sango?**

**-Feh!Pra que?**

**-Deixa de ser mal-educado Inuyasha!-"Gritou" Sango**

**-Inuyasha...Gostei desse nome.-Murmurou Kagome para si mesma, mas Inuyasha ouviu.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**Em um local não muito adequado os quatro alunos conversavam com um senhor que os entendia perfeitamente, mas achou melhor que voltassem após a aula de Química.**

**-Ah me desculpe srtª Higurashi-Falava o diretor-Esqueci de lhe apresentar para a turma...Perdoe-me.**

**-Está bem sr° Fritsenvalden.Não ah nada com o que se preocupar-Afirmou Kagome com um sorriso na bela face.**

**-Bom...-Começou o diretor após ouvir o sinal tocar-Agora se dirijam para a sala de aula.O professor de Geografia...se eu não me engano...espera por vocês.**

**Voltaram para a sala, mas dessa vez calados.Kagome não sabia ao certo quem eram aqueles dois belos rapazes, mas isso não lhe vinha muito a mente, o que lhe importava neste momento era ter sua melhor amiga ao seu lado novamente.**

**Adentraram no recinto aonde o professor já os esperava calmamente sentado em sua simples, mas adorável cadeira de onde pediu, calmamente, que sentassem para que pudesse começar a aula.**

**E assim foi feito, sentram-se e começou a aula.Muito interessante para alguns e muito entediante para outros que não faziam a mínima questão de olhar para o quadro e muito menos para o livro.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**As aulas foram passando.O relógio marcou meio dia.O sinal tocou, desta vez para "avisar" que já podiam sair de suas salas.E assim foi feito, como toda vez.Os alunos se retiraram dos recintos estabelecidos e caminharam ou para a saída ou para o pátio.**

**-Oi Sango!-Disse um rapaz agarrando Sango por trás**

**-Ahn...Olá-Disse Sango meio assustada, pois o rapaz lhe dera um baita susto ao agarra-lhe por trás.**

**-Uhn...Sango...Não vai me apresentar sua amiga amorzinho?**

**-Claro!Hei...Eu não sou seu amorzinho...Err...Pode me soltar?-Dizia uma Sango meio que irritada.**

**-Desculpe. u.u**

**-Essa é Kagome.**

**-Prazer-Kagome "ofereceu" sua mão**

**-O prazer é todo meu!-O rapaz apertou a mão de Kagome-Me chamo Kuranozuke. Kuranozuke Takahashi.-Apresentou-se**

**Kuranozuke era um belo rapaz de cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo, olhos conhecidentemente castanhos, um corpo malhado.Cursava o segundo ano, do mesmo modo que Sango, mas estudavam em salas diferentes.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-Alô?**

**-Sim...**

**-Poderia f-...Kikyou? O.O**

**-Ela mesma.**

**-O que você ta fazendo na casa da Sango?**

**-Kagome?**

**-É claro...quem você acha que seria?A mãe Joana?**

**-Ora Kagome.Tenha santa paciência.Estou na casa do meu namorado.**

**-Você namora aquele menino que tem duas orelhinhas de cachorro e que foi pra diretoria por rir da Sango!**

**-Sim.Ele mesmo.**

**-KIKYOU!QUEM É QUE TÁ NO TELEFONE?-Gritou um hanyou de dentro da cozinha. **

**-É A AMIGA DA SANGO! A ... – começou Kikyou-" Karone, Katone..Kagome..é isso"-Pensou Kikyou**

**-A ...CONTINUE!**

**-KAGOME!**

**-SANGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Gritou para chamar Sango**

**-OI!-Respondeu Sango com a cara para fora de seu quarto**

**-TELEFONE PRA VOCÊ!**

**-QUEM É?  
-O MIROKU!**

**-AH TÁ... O.O O MIROKU!**

**-NÃO!É A KAFONE!**

**-KAFONE!-Perguntou Sango já descendo as escadas**

**-Inuyasha é Kagome!**

**-Ai! Me dá aqui-Tomando o telefone de Kikyou-Oi amiga!Desculpa ter feito você esperar...é que o INUYASHA...Ficou dizendo que era o Miroku...e confundindo o seu nome de propósito.**

**-Tudo bem.Eu entendo.-Falou Kagome aliviando a amiga-Queria te contar uma coisa...**

**-O que?**

**-Adivinha quem chega amanhã?**

**E assim o tempo foi passando e as duas amigas marcaram de se encontrar no parque as duas da tarde.Tinham muito o que conversar sobre essa misteriosa pessoa que Kagome esperava.**

**Continua...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Oi cambadinhaaaaaaaa!**

**Demorei não foi... pois eh..fazer o que?**

**Bom..vou responder as reviews...**

**Uhn..**

**Nana-PaesLeme: Obrigada pela review...e ainda bem que não sou a única XD Ah..desculpa..ainda vou ler sua fic...não tenho muito tempo pra escrever(minha cabeça não pensa XD)**

**NathBella: Fiz como me pediu... coloquei um tipo "-" já vi que esse site tem fome... e acabou comendo meus asteriscos XD**

**Lady Mary Malfoy: É...essas lentes dela devem ser muito caras u.u' XD**

**Sango-Web: Mary-Chan! Bom..hoje não vai dar pra escrever uma notinha engraçada...tenho que postar logo o segundo capitulo... como você disse..demoro d+ u.u**

**Ashley-inu: Obrigadinha...ah..amei sua fic tbm... ficou super fofix!**

**Mk-chan160: Bem...ainda não tenho uma noção exata se Kagome e Inu vão aparecer muito...mas o casal principal vai ser Sango e Miroku...e Kagome e Inu o secundário...**

**Inferi: Calma Super-Bibi!Ainda é o primeiro capitulo...muitas coisas vão rolar...e vou colocar mais coisas românticas **

**BEIJOS PRA TODOOOOOOSSSSSS! XDDD**

**Todas respondidas...então... odeio fazer isso(me despedir)**

**Tchau tchau fuuuuuuiiiii!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Revisão: Sango-Web (não podemos esquecer U.Ú)_

Como o combinado, as duas amigas foram para o parque colocar as fofocas em dia, e falar daquela pessoa que chegaria na cidade e que seria muito bem-vinda.

A tarde estava linda. Ensolarada e cheia de lindas borboletas que sobrevoavam o céu claro. Resolveram conversar e ao mesmo tempo caminhar.

-Mal posso esperar.-Disse Kagome para sua amiga, que observava as lindas borboletas e sentia a brisa em seus cabelos.

-Ah...é mesmo...é tão bom esperar um amigo chegar.-Disse Sango com uma voz calma e tranqüila-Sei como é...fiquei louca quando soube que viria.

-Sango...Você lembra quando a gente era menor...?-perguntou Kagome.

-Lembro de algumas coisas...Por que essa pergunta agora, K-chan?

-Você lembra da "nossa cerejeira"?

-Claro Ela é inesquecível...pena que cortaram-na u.u.-lamentou em um suspiro.

-Não cortaram não...Olha ela ali!-Apontando para uma linda e florida cerejeira que de longe percebia-se algo escrito em canivete.

As garotas correram em direção a bela árvore e começaram a conversar sobre o passado, o presente e o futuro.Nisso, acabam se esquecendo da hora, mas continuam a conversar e a relembrar fatos passados.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Já havia anoitecido e as garotas já estavam em casa.Mal sabia Kagome que a tão esperada pessoa já havia chegado e estava a sua espera.

-Oi mãe!Cheguei!-Gritou Kagome assim que abriu a porta.

-Ela não está, foi fazer compras.-Afirmou uma voz masculina vinda da sala, mais precisamente do sofá (não entendam mal, é que a pessoa estava no sofá u.u).

Kagome se assustara ao ouvir a voz masculina, mas dirigiu-se ao sofá para ver quem estava em sua casa e se assustara quando percebeu quem era.Logo depois ficou muito contente, pois era a tão esperada visita havia chegado.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-Gritou histericamente, mas não fora um grito de susto, e sim, um grito de felicidade.-KOUGAAAAA!VOCÊ VEIO!-Kagome pula no rapaz e lhe dá um grande (bota grande nissoXP)abraço.

-Calma Kagome-chan!Assim você me deixa surdo!-Brincou o rapaz chamado Kouga.

Kouga era um belo rapaz de olhos verdes, cabelos castanhos amarrados em um alto rabo de cavalo.Tinha um físico de jogador de tênis (eu sei..eu sei..fui breve...to com preguiça de escrever u.ú).Kouga tinha 17 anos (gomen nasai...esqueci de colocar a idade do povu u.u, mas na notinha do final eu coloco e explico tudinho) e cursava o terceiro ano, diferentemente de Kagome, veio do interior do Japão para morar com os avós, pois havia ganhado uma bolsa no Colégio Oxford.

-Kouga...Por que você me disse que viria amanhã?-perguntou indignada.

-Pra não estragar a surpresa...e falando em surpresa, eu trouxe uma coisinha pra você.-Dizia Kouga remexendo na bolsa que estava ao seu lado.

Enquanto o rapaz mexia em suas coisas a procura do presente que trouxera para a amiga, Kagome sentava no braço do sofá tentando ver alguma coisa de dentro da mala (curiosa...) e acabou por ver uma coisa indevida (não é camisinha gente..não pensem imoralidade ¬¬), de interesse pessoal.Uma cueca (huahuahua XDD) verde.Assim que a viu corou de imediato e virou o rosto, fazendo com que ele percebesse que ela estava "espionando".

-Curiosa como sempre, hein K-Chan?-Brincou.-Mas..Por que você ta vermelhinha?-Perguntou curioso, fazendo Kagome corar ainda mais e a deixando sem resposta.-O que foi K-Chan? Foi alguma coisa que eu falei?-Continuou o "interrogatório".

-Vamos mudar de assunto, por favor, não quero falar disso.-Pediu Kagome.

-Tudo bem...Como queira.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No outro dia após o termino das aulas, Kagome resolveu apresentar Kouga aos seus mais novos colegas.

-Sango!-Gritou ao avistar a amiga ao longe e se dirigindo até ela carregando Kouga pelo braço.

-Oi Ka--Começou Sango, ao virar-se para trás e ver que a amiga não estava sozinha.-KOUGAAAAA!-Dizendo isso pulou nos braços do amigo (gente... eles eram amigos tbm )-Não acredito!É você?Aquele garotinho implicante que eu conheci?-Brincou.

-Em carne e osso!-Riram.-Você nem parece aquela garotinha tímida que não queria brincar de outra coisa além de casinha.-Lembrou Kouga, tirando Sango de seus braços e no mesmo momento alguém conhecidoestava passando e comentou:

-Lobo fedido!

-Inuyasha!-Brigou Sango.-Deixa de ser implicante!

-Cara de cachorro, você por aqui!-debochou Kouga.

-Kouga, deixa o irmãozinho da Sango.-Pediu Kagome.

-É Inuyasha!-Corrigiu-a.

-Tanto faz, irmãozinho da Sango.-Disse Kagome.

-Eu já disse que é Inuyasha!-Alterou-se Inuyasha.

-E eu já disse que tanto faz!-Continuou Kagome.

-Feh!-Bufou Inuyasha, que ia saindo, mas alguém o chamou e ele (obviamente) parou.

-Irmãozinho da Sango, você conhece o Kouga-kun?-perguntou Kagome.

-Feh!Você chama esse lobo fedido de Kouga-kun?Que mau gosto, hein menina!-Disse olhando para trás.

-Você não me respondeu...-insistiu Kagome.

-Ele estudou comigo no Brasil por dois anos, antes de virmos para o Japão.-Respondeu.

-Ah tah...ahn... Ei!Irmãozinho da Sango...-Chamou novamente o hanyou.

-Que é?-perguntou entredentes.

-Você viu o Kastsumora?

-Não...desde ontem que ele passa e não fala...-Respondeu virando-se e indo embora quando resolveu virar-se novamente-E será que você pode me chamar de Inuyasha?Eu tenho nome sabia?

-Não...eu gosto de te chamar de 'irmãozinho da Sango' .

-Hmpth!Sango...Você viu a Kikyou?-Perguntou o hanyou.

-Cara de cachorro...você ta falando da vadia da Kikyou Tsurana(cada nome q eu invento u.u)?

-Vadia!A kikyou não é vadia!-Alterou-se novamente Inuyasha e desta vez mostrou as garras para o rapaz.

-Vadia sim!Ela transou com quase todos os meninos da escola!E isso foi...na oitava serie se não me engano...-Lembrou-se Kouga.-A conheci quando me mudei para o interior do Japão, na sétima serie.E fiquei sabendo disso depois de um ano...

-O.O.-Adimiraram-se todos.

-"Feh! Mentiroso! A Kikyou não mentiria pra mim...ou mentiria? Mas pensando bem...ela nunca me disse que era virgem..Ah!Mas isso não importa!"-Pensava Inuyasha, enquanto ia caminhando para a entrada da escola.

Continua...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gente...cansei u.u

Eu sei..eu sei...esse cap. Ficou pôdi e pequeno u.u É que as provas taum aí e meu cérebro num é movido a gasolina, neh?XD

Ah..deixa eu esclarecer as coisas...isto é, a idade do povu q a lesada aqui-Apontando para si mesma-esqueceu u.u

Sango e Kagome: 16 anos. Sango é meses mais velha que Kagome.Kagome nasceu em Junho e Sango em Abril. As duas estão no segundo ano.

Kikyou: 16 anos tbm, mas ela faz o primeiro ano, pois repetiu a oitava serie (ela é burra)

Inuyasha e Miroku: 17,16. Miroku vai fazer aniversário nesse mês. E os dois estão no segundo ano. Eles são atrasados um ano, pois passaram um ano na Rússia e, como não sabiam falar russo, perderam um ano de colegial.

E é só ,

Agora vamos as reviews:

Sango-Web: Pois é...Mas não foi bem influência de Floribella não...É que eu não tava com cabeça pra pensar em outro nome sabe...E eu postei o segundo capitulo tão rápido que até esqueci de colocar umas coisas T.T

E brigadinha pela review nee-sama

NathBella: Que bom! Eh eu sei..Kagome e Kafone num tem nada a vê, mas eu tinha q inventar alguma coisa pra ficar engraçado..minha fic tah muithu morta u.u Brigadinha pela review

Sakura soryu: XD Que bom q esteja gostando Eh muthu bom saber que tem alguem que aprecia o q vc faz..mesmo que seja apenas uma pessoa... Brigadinha pela review

Lady Mary Malfoy: Uw! Ada bem q num to sozinha nessa...o Inu...coitado...ele vai sofrer com o que ele vai ver u.u Mas vai ser bem feito pra outras pessoas Bha pela review

Alexandra: Demorei, mas atualizei Que bom que esteja gostando Brigadinha pela review

Cinthia: Brigadinha...bom...isso vc só vai saber se continuar lendo a fic o Inu vai ficar com a Kikyou? (essa foi a pergunta)

Acho que é só...bom agora vou indo..e espero que gostem desse capitulo mesmo tandu pôdi.

Ah...povu...o Miroku tah sumido, mas no próximo cap ele aparece...eh q ele ta aprontando...e eu naum posso falar o q, pq se naum perde a graça

Kissus

Ja ne


	4. AVISO!

AVISO!

Eu queria dizer que o próximo capitulo vai demorar mais um pouco, porque esse maldito PC quebrou...Mas ele já ta de volta

Bom...Também queria pedir desculpas a Sango-Web por não ter dado o presente de Natal dela... /

Bom...Então é só...

Kissus e Gomem Nasai pelo cap.

T-T


End file.
